jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie's Field Trip Interview
Jackie's Field Trip Interview is the 8th episode of season 2 and the 26th episode overall. This episode premiered on Thursday, April 4, 2019. Summary Jackie talks about her field trip to Longwood Gardens. Plot Just as the blue car arrives, Keira walks to it and sees Melissa waving at her. Melissa just dropped Jackie off from her Longwood Gardens field trip and she's excited right now. Melissa then gets Jackie out of the car by unbuckling her seat belt. After Jackie jumps out of the car, Melissa gets Fluffy and Jackie's backpack out of the trunk. Jackie is very happy that her field trip was epic and fun. Her class got to explore the whole garden, and there was butterflies flying in the garden. Michelle yells at Keira to get over here, but Melissa yells at her back and calms her down. Melissa explains that Keira is welcomed to her house after Jackie's field trip. She also explains that Keira will play for few minutes before Jackie goes to her grandmom's. And after Jackie leaves, Melissa is closing all the doors. In Jackie's house, Jackie tells Melissa that she can't wait to visit Longwood Gardens again, but Melissa hears her 3 times on the long ride home. A moment later, Jackie needs to poop really bad and Melissa leads her to the bathroom. After Jackie sits on the toilet, Melissa closes the door and asks Keira how was school. Keira tells Melissa that school is good and had gym today. Every Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, Keira has gym and is lucky. After Jackie poops on the toilet, she discovers her Gemologist Gems box and her activities inside her Disney Princess suitcase. Jackie then asks Keira if she wants to play with her gems from her Gemologist Gems box. Keira joins in and Jackie gets her Gemologist Gems out of the box. The kinds of gems are Rose Quartz, Carnelian, Jasper, Opal, Calcite, Sagenite, Chrysoprase, Aquamarine, Unakite, Rhyolite, Amazonite, Turquoise, Agate, Kyanite, Lapis Lazuli, Sodalite, Amethyst, Fluorite, Ruby and Rhodonite. Jackie spreads them out and transfers that the gems are secret and they'll have to be very secret so nobody can see them. After Jackie lists a line of gems, Keira takes an old paper of Jackie's height out of Jackie's side door and gives it to Melissa. Melissa forgot about Jackie's height, and thinks it's trash. Suddenly, Jackie sees a squirrel somersaulting on the telephone wires and Craig comes by to see Jackie. Craig calls Jackie "Jacquelyn" and asks her what's up. Jackie tells Craig that she went to Longwood Gardens on her field trip and she took the bus to get there. It was a 1-hour bus ride. At the garden, Jackie and her class saw some flowers and butterflies flying in the garden. Next, Jackie saw a big fountain and her class got to see the fountain too! Whenever Jackie has to go to the bathroom, there's a big stall next to the flower that scratches her a lot. At lunch, Jackie and her class ate at the picnic table and Jackie had pb&j, strawberries, a Capri Sun, and a Oreo handi-snack. After Jackie had lunch, she explored the garden once more and her mom picked her up at the end of the day. After Jackie's Longwood Gardens story, Craig loves her stories. Jackie is very happy that she went to Longwood Gardens on her field trip and it became her dream. The episode ends with Jackie dancing and snapping her fingers while waiting outside for her grandmother to pick her up. Cast Trivia *It is revealed that Jackie went on a field trip to Longwood Gardens. *This is not the last episode to feature the inside of Guidas' House. *At the end of the episode, Jackie dances on the sidewalk and snaps her fingers since her grandmother is coming to pick her up. *This is the 3rd episode Michelle Kiger and Craig Kiger are unlisted in the credits. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Fluffy